Skins Effye
by oOX Tsuki no Neko XOo
Summary: Cette fic reprend l'histoire, l'ambiance et les caractères de certains personnages de la série "Skins", saison 3. Attention pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série, elle comporte sexe, drogues et langage cru: âmes sensibles s'abstenir! YAOI


Bon, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la série britannique : Skins, mais cette fic reprendra certains caractères des personnages pour les donner à ceux de Clamp. Faites attention, je traite la saison 3, pour ceux qui ne n'ont pas encore vue, risque de spoilers sur la série. Je préviens aussi que, vu que je m'inspire de la série, ce sera du langage un peu cru, pour rester fidèle. Bon bien sûr aucun de ces persos ne m'appartiennent blablabla… voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai tous dit. Enjoy…ou pas ;)

xXx

La nuit était calme ce soir-là. D'habitude, les rues auraient été bondées de jeunes étudiants qui fêtaient leur dernier jour de liberté avant de commencer une nouvelle année dans un établissement scolaire, mais visiblement, ils étaient résignés à le faire chez eux ou dans des endroits plus reculés. Demain était la rentrée des élèves du Fuyu Gakuen, le lycée privé local où la majorité des jeunes de la ville allaient étudier.

Dans une maison, trois futurs terminales triquaient joyeusement à leur journée de demain, faisant des hypothèses sur les conquêtes qu'il pourraient rencontrer cette année et sur le nombre d'entre elles qu'il pourraient mettre dans leur lit en se lançant des défis.

Le plus fougueux et tonitruant avaient de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval mais dont la racine prenait la forme étrange d'un « M », il n'avait pas de carrure spectaculaire comme son ami mais sa personnalité et sa manière de parler intimidaient.

Le second avait des cheveux d'ébène courts dressés sur la tête avec 2-3 petites mèches rebelles devant, qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux grenade, perçants et sérieux. Des 3 du groupes, il devait être de loin le plus raisonnable mais servir de bras pour les 2 autres.

Le dernier et le plus jeune avait des cheveux noirs avec de beaux yeux vert sombre, d'assez petite taille mais assez bien formé pour son âge. Il semblait être le plus discret et le plus réservé des 3, sûrement dû à la différence de mentalité avec ses compagnons.

Comment ces trois garçons, si différents les uns des autres se retrouvaient ainsi comme de vieux amis que jamais rien ne pouvait séparer ? Concours de circonstances, hasard, malentendu ?

Eux seuls le savaient.

En revanche, ce qu'il ignoraient, c'était que cette amitié, à partir du lendemain, allait s'effriter lentement mais inexorablement, marquant un fossé considérable entre ces trois protagonistes qui allait changer leur vie.

Pourquoi ?

Car il y a bien une raison à tout cela.

La réponse se trouve quelques quartiers plus loin, dans une belle et grande maison, au premier étage de cette demeure dans la chambre à côté de la salle de bain.

Dans cette chambre, à cette heure-là se trouvent deux jeunes garçons, deux jeunes nus sur un lit, un au-dessus, à califourchon sur l'autre allongé sur le dos, sa virilité dans l'intimité du premier. Etrange relation.

Le premier a les cheveux blonds comme les blés éclatants, des yeux plus bleu qu'un ciel d'été, une morphologie assez féminine avec des membres d'une rare finesse et une peau blanche comme la neige.

La personne avec qui il est en train de faire l'amour, il ne la connaît que depuis même pas 30 minutes, à vrai dire, il s'est pas sûr d'avoir retenu son prénom et il n'en aura pas besoin car il ne tient pas à la revoir après.

Le blond semble s'ennuyer à mourir, il fixe le mur en face de lui alors que son partenaire donne tous ce qu'il peut pour prendre du plaisir, et quelques secondes après, il jouit en lui dans un dernier coup de reins. Sans quitter son expression neutre et fermée, le blond se laisse tomber à côté de son partenaire sans nom et attrape sur la table de nuit à côté de lui un joint déjà roulé qui attend sagement depuis un moment. Sans un mot, il le met à sa bouche et l'allume puis expire dans un épais nuage de fumée.

- Ouah, c'était vraiment super ! dit le compagnon du blond, essoufflé mais contemplant toute la nudité du blond d'un air satisfait et fier.

- Ouais j'imagine, répond le garçon aux yeux bleus se focalisant sur les ronds de fumée qu'il fait avec sa bouche.

- Demain, c'est la rentrée en terminale, hein ? Dernière année ! Alors tu le sens comment ?

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- T'es bavard ! Je t'ai dis mon âge ?

- Ouais, t'as menti au début, mais je fais gaffe avec qui je baise quand même, pas de détournement de mineur, ça m'arrangerai !

- Si tu le dis. Et oui, demain c'est le lycée.

- Tu vas rencontrer du nouveau monde, mais, au fait, tu m'as vraiment plût, qu'est-ce que tu dis de remettre ça régulièrement, et qui sait, on…

- Bon écoute… c'est quoi déjà ? hésite le blond en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Kazuki.

- Peu importe, je veux pas d'une quelconque histoire avec toi. On a pris du bon temps c'est tout. Et je suis pas sûre de la tête de mes parents si je me tape souvent un gars de 27 ans. Si tu veux pas virer tout de suite, tu peux dormir ici, dit-il en se levant et en enfilant un caleçon, mais si tu me touches rien qu'une fois, je te fais mettre en taule, okay ?

- Putin, je savais que t'étais réputé pour tes coups d'un soir, mais j'aurais pensé pouvoir t'avoir encore, râle Kazuki en soupirant mais en continuant de regarder le garçon aux yeux bleus de haut en bas.

- Rêve pas, t'es pas exceptionnel, loin de là même, lance son partenaire en retournant se coucher dans le lit et tourner le dos à Kazuki avant d'éteindre la lampe sur la table de nuit.

- Demain, je te ferai sortir par derrière, mes parents doivent pas te voir.

Kazuki soupire de nouveau puis glisse au creux de l'oreille du blond :

- En tout cas, on m'avait pas menti, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, dans tous les sens du terme. Et tu vas en briser des cœurs, Fye , mais attention à ne pas meurtrir le tien.

Fye continue de fixer le vide plongé dans le noir, un voile éternelle dans les yeux.

- Personne ne peut me briser le coeur, dit-il avant de les fermer pour la nuit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bon alors voilà, j'essaye. C'est très différent de la fic que je fais avant et je ne la laisse pas tombée, mais voilà, vacances obligent, je me lâche^^. Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez vous connaissez le chemin ! =^o^=


End file.
